Die Zeit steht still (Teil 2)
Die Zeit steht still (Teil 2) ist die fünfundzwanzigste Episode der 11. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Nach dem Tunneleinsturz haben die Ärzte im Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital immer noch alle Hände voll zu tun. Keith, der junge Mann, der schwerverletzt in seinem Wagen eingeklemmt ist, wurde inzwischen zur Klinik gebracht - samt Auto. Bei seiner Verlobten gibt es nach der Geburt des gemeinsamen Sohnes derweil Komplikationen. Meredith will ihr Haus verkaufen, das sie nach Dereks Tod nicht mehr als Zuhause empfinden kann, außerdem macht ihr Amelia schmerzhafte Vorwürfe. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Caterina Scorsone als Dr. Amelia Shepherd * Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson * Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards * Kelly McCreary als Dr. Maggie Pierce * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd (credit only) Gast-Stars *Debbie Allen als Dr. Catherine Avery *Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren *Heather Matarazzo als Joan Paulson *Dan O'Brien als Keith Gardner *Giacomo Gianniotti als Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Joe Adler als Dr. Isaac Cross *Irene Keng als Dr. Audrey Shaw *Joe Dinicol als Dr. Mitchell Spencer *Nigel Gibbs als Priester Co-Stars * Robert Neary als Hal Musik * 'Let the Light Come In '''von ''Rose Cousins * 'I'll Never Go Away '''von ''Erin McCarley * 'Sun Comes Up '''von ''Jonny P (Original von John Legend) * 'How to Save a Life '''von ''Nilu (Original von The Fray) * 'Running on Sunshine '''von ''Golden Age (Original von Jesus Jackson) Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel You're My Home ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Billy Joel. Trivia * Die Episode ist der zweite Teil des zweiteiligen Staffelfinales. * Die Episode wurde vom 30. April bis 5. Mai 2015 gedreht. * Der Schlussbildschirm mit dem Titel Grey's Anatomy ist hier anders, weil im Hntergrund Meredith, Maggie und Amelia beim Tanzen zu sehen sind. * Auf den Promo-Fotos zu dieser Episode sid Amelia und Owen zu sehen, die sich in Meredith's Schlafzimmer küssen. Dieser Teil der Szene war jedoch in der ausgestrahlten Episode nicht enthalten. * Derek's letzter Anuf wurde tatsächlich auf der Fähre von Seattle gedreht. * Auf der DVD zur 11. Staffel sind folgende Szenen in erweiterter Version enthalten: ** Alex und Jo gehen in das Loft. Alex möchte das Licht anmachen, doch Jo hält ihn auf. Alex scherzt, dass das Licht vielleicht die Mörder aufschrecken würde, dich sich hier drin aufhalten. Jo erklärt, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht hier drin sein dürften. ** Eine erweiterte Version der Szene, in der Jackson April das Ultimatum stellt. ** Eine erweiterte Version der Szene, in der Jackson Meredith und Maggie von den Problemen zwischen seiner Mutter und Webber erzählt. ** Eine extra Szene, in der Stephanie die Anfänger anschreit, weil sie Joan möglicherweise gelähmt haben. Bailey schreitet ein und schickt Stephanie und ihre Anfänger in die Notaufnahme. ** Eine erweiterte Version der Szene, in der Stephanie ihren Anfängern schließlich erlaubt, Fragen zu stellen. ** Eine erweiterte Version der Szene, in der Catherine und Webber Kompromisse eingehen. Unter anderem einigen sie sich darauf ein Haus in Boston und ein Haus in Seattle zu teilen, weil keiner von ihnen umziehen möchte. Intro In der Schule hieß es, ich stamme aus einem kaputten Zuhause. So nannte man das, wenn die Eltern geschieden waren. Obwohl die Scheidung selbst das geringste aller Übel war. Ich hab mich als Kind gefragt, ob in einem kaputten Zuhause kaputte Menschen leben. Das war albern. Immerhin war ich noch klein. Aber ich frage es mich bis heute. Outro Ein Haus kann man aus Allem bauen. Man kann es so stabil machen, wie man möchte. Aber ein Zuhause... Ein Zuhause ist etwas wesentlich Fragileres. Dazu wird ein Haus, wenn man es mit Menschen füllt. Menschen können kaputt gehen, sicher. Aber jeder Chirurg weiß: Was kaputt geht, kann repariert werden. Was verletzt ist, kann geheilt werden. Und ganz gleich wie dunkel es wird, die Sonne wird wieder aufgehen. Zitate en:You're My Home Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Episode Kategorie:Hochzeit